Offering
by Ink Stained Mind
Summary: It's just a plot bunny for a Ducifer serial killer AU I ran with. (Chapter Three is rated M.) Reviews aren't needed, but they do help!
1. Intro

It's blissfully easy finding him. He's grown lax, secure in the knowledge everyone believes him dead. The bastard still has the traditional methods of course, but when you've slaughtered anyone that's ever crossed you they're easy to disable. You barely suppress a laugh, vaulting over the wall and sneaking into the house of the long lost John Winchester. He's passed out on the couch, beer bottle in hand and you grin in delight. This will be fun. The man that harmed, the man that damaged what's yours, will be dead, destroyed, and broken. And, oh, the terror in his eyes is beautiful as your hand closes around his throat and your favorite knife darts across his scalp.

Your love is there when you get back, when you see his grin you are reminded even more of how much you love him. The lips that crush against his and wrap around his waist are covered in his father's blood. With _him_ straddling your lap and staring into your eyes you think of another gorgeous sight. It was wonderful, hearing John Winchester scream and admiring your work, halo carved into his head and skin spread to resemble tattered wings.

Your love is perfect, oh so perfect, as he whispers your name like a prayer.

_"Lucifer."_

_"Dean."_


	2. First Meeting of Two Killers

Pretty as the boy is, he doesn't really notice him until later. Later is when the boy's kneeling over the dying man, cutting and slicing and laughing. Then he goes from pretty distraction for later to interesting. He looks up then, green eyes wide, clearly he's never seen a real predator before. Lucifer's mouth widens into a wolf's hungry grin. One swift move, and the boy's on the ground knife at his throat. Instead of the expected fear (or pitiful attempt to struggle) the boy lets out a gorgeous moan, beautiful eyes staring in-fascination. Oh, this one's a prize. He's so eager too, trying to arch into Lucifer's body, desperate for any sort of physical touch. One glance around the alley and Lucifer shrugs, it will suffice. The knife eases, but the boy doesn't move. His own jeans are quickly unzipped, and the boy's hands drop to his own pants. The softly whispered admonishment is enough stop him though, and his boy kneels, flashes a gorgeous smile, and gets to work. Clearly inexperienced, but they'll work on that.

Lucifer suddenly realizes-he actually wants to keep this one. Looking to distract himself, Lucifer pulls off the stained jacket, ripping apart his boy's filthy shirt. He stares. There's scars carved into his chest, and his boy whimpers when Lucifer runs his hands over them. He looks away, bends down to kiss the cum stained lips, and his boy gasps hungrily into his mouth. He starts biting down his neck, wants to see what his boy will do, and he receives gasped cries for_ **more!**_ in return.

It's when Lucifer stops and turns to dive his hands into the dead man's blood that his boy suddenly looks unsure. That's remedied with another hungry kiss as his hands slide down his boy's jeans. Lucifer looks then, looks down at black silk and then at green eyes. How did this one laugh in delight as he killed a man? His boy distracts him though, biting on his own lip and drawing blood while searching for friction. Lucifer tries to soothe him, mutters praise as he leans back and undresses him, frowning at the scars on those perfect legs. It's enough apparently, or his boy's simply afraid as Lucifer bends over him. Lucifer pauses, he actually wants him to stay. He starts to talk, starts to whisper of love in his boy's ear. That's nearly enough to relax his boy, and he comes over the ground with a muffled scream as Lucifer repeatedly thrusts into him, hand over that delicious mouth. He leans back to admire his own work, stained himself, when his boy rolls over and pulls him down. Lucifer can't help looking surprised when his boy lifts his head to nuzzle into Lucifer's neck, practically purring with delight.

Eyes fluttering open, his boy breathes his own name. Lucifer pauses, he just fucked a vigilante killer into bliss. Smiles again though, and croons his name at his boy-at his _love_. His only reply is a pleased smile and a delighted whisper of "You found me."


	3. More Bad Relationships!

Dean knew Sammy would bitch at him for saying this, but he didn't realize what would happen, didn't realize how overwhelming this would be. Lucifer had left him, but Dean was used to rejection, so he moved on to get wasted and see if someone actually wanted him. So there he is, at the back of the bar, checking out the chicks when he gets grabbed. He feels as though he came too hours later, and then he looks up into Luce's furious eyes. Dean realizes he can't move, looks up, and there's arms locking him in place. Oh god, the look on Lucifer's face, he shouldn't find it that unbearably sexy. He tries to move again, and gets bitten in return.

"You-belong-to-ME, was that not made clear?!" Lucifer hisses, before kissing Dean roughly, for so long Dean's frantically gasping for air.

He tries to stop himself, but the "you left" is choked out in a broken sob. Lucifer looks at him again, so thoughtful and deathly still Dean starts to panic. Letting out a sigh, Lucifer leans over him, voice dropping to a whisper.

"I want you. I want you now and I want you forever. I want you panting and coming for _me._ I want you sleeping against me and whispering my name. I want you to solely want ME. I want you to know that you're mine and**_only mine._** I want to kill everyone who ever touched you, and I want to tear the bastard that carved those scars into your beautiful body limb from limb."

He stared in shock, no one had ever wanted Dean before, wanted Dean to _stay. _Dean looked at him, unable to speak, before blurting out the words "I love you."

Lucifer stares, and Dean's knows this is the end, knows he's gone too far, before Lucifer smiles, grabs Dean's waist and rests a hand against his cheek.

"I love you too. Now" he starts, shoving Dean to the ground, "Let's see how many ways I can make you scream for me."


	4. Sammy's Messed Up

There was always something…off about Dean. It wasn't just a wild streak, it was worse. It was realizing he feared the brother that kept him safe from his dad's fists and rage. It was leaving after years of watching Dean grow worse. Sam remembers being nine, watching the smile on Dean's face grow as he cut into the writhing cat. He remembers being twelve, staring in horror as Dean sneaks back into the hotel dripping in blood from head to toe. He feels terrible, but as soon as he turns eighteen Sam runs from the abusive wreck of a father and budding psychopath of a brother. He runs across the country, goes to California, to law school. He wants to keep children safe from men like John and Dean.

Stanford is perfect. He falls in love, makes friends, and the nightmares grow more and more rare. He meets Cas, the first friend he's ever had. Even if Cas is near silent and stoic, he is helpful and there for him. He meets Gabriel, who teaches him to be brave, what life is like without hiding in corners. And he meets Jess, who doesn't think he's a broken coward running from his past.

So when Sam's handed the paper in criminology he can't do more than stare. The article's full of terror and panic, how the "angel of death" killed another man. The professor starts talking, about how the killing was unusually savage, the victim's scalp slit in a grotesque parody of a halo and hacked ribs spread to resemble wings. No one knows why the victim was chosen. Why would a killer out for revenge go after a dying drunk named John Wesson? He knows Cas leaps up as he doubles over and spews, praying it wasn't Dean. Dean couldn't have killed John Winchester like that, he didn't.

He's just glad he managed to convince Jess it was just the shock of seeing such a terrible crime scene. Cas doesn't seem convinced, glancing at his vomit soaked clothes, but doesn't push it. Gabriel ignores it completely, and he's grateful for that. Gabe insists on a distraction though, that Sam needs to get out and relax.

It's Gabriel's favorite new place, filled with bright colors and waitresses to ogle whenever Kali isn't around. Cas, trying to help "relax" him doesn't dress up like a tax accountant and wears something neon. Gabriel and Cas' smiles as he laughs are nearly enough to make him forget Dean and John, but good things never last.

After the third waitress slaps Gabe after the fourth threesome invitation he looks around and freezes. He recognizes Dean, even after years of trying to forget. There he is, eyes shining and teeth bared in a smile that isn't bloodthirsty. It's aimed directly at the guy's lap he's sitting on. Blue eyes fixed on Dean, he leans in for a kiss and strokes his jaw, a possessive arm looped around his waist. Dean looks happy, looks like he's in love, looks like he's worshipping. The guy looks the same.

He steps back when Dean leaves the booth, but he doesn't expect Cas to drop his glass and for Gabriel eyes to turn furious when they see the guy follow. There's Dean, moving closer, wearing the leather jacket and tight jeans he wore the night Sam ran away. He gets a better look at the other guy too, muscular, with blonde hair and a feral smile.

Gabriel snarls just as Dean opens his mouth, his words hissed.

"What the fucking Hell are you doing here, Lucifer?!"

Lucifer's eyes are mocking, a triumphant smirk on his face as he answers.

"We wanted to congratulate Samuel Winchester on his engagement."

Gabriel looks shocked as Dean steps forward, smiling gently at Sam

"Hello Sammy."


End file.
